Prologue
by Sanguine Quill
Summary: This is just a prologue to a new fic I'm working on. The title will change later... but considering how bad I am at titles, it might not. Anyway, R&R! Thanx!


****

AN: I'M BACK!!!!!! And I brought you all a little treat (I hope). No, it's not cookies, it's the prologue to a new fic I'm working on. If you like it, I'll write more. Of course, I won't know whether you like it or not unless you review (hint, hint)! Anyway, read and enjoy.

__

Prologue

Magenta swallowed hard, fighting back the lump in her throat, tears burning in her eyes like flames. But she couldn't cry. If she did, her vision would blur and she wouldn't be able to see the moons for the last time before she left for Earth. And she needed to see those bright orbs right now, needed to see them hover in the sky above her like she needed to breathe. Feeling their cool glow sink into her milky skin, she closed her eyes, burning the feeling and their images into her mind. She wouldn't see them again for a long time, maybe forever. 

But she couldn't think of that. It would make her cry, and she didn't want to cry anymore. She had already shed more tears than ever before while leaving her apartment, and her throat was sore and raw from sobs. Of course Riff had tried to comfort her, but that was the devastated trying to cheer up the devastated, and in the end, they were both feeling even more miserable than before. So he just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her tears soak his shirt, while his soaked her hair. 

She opened her eyes again and glanced back up at the twin moons, making sure reality matched the image now implanted in her mind. It did, right down to the last shadow, and she felt a little better, confident that she could at least take that picture with her however far away she went.

With a final deep breath, Magenta looked away from the moons, over to where her brother stood talking to the officials in charge of the mission. He felt her eyes on him and glanced up, flashing her a hollow smile. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew how guilty he felt for taking her away from their beloved planet. But it was better than the alternative -staying on Transsexual without him.

When he and another Intelligence Officer were chosen for the mission to Earth, they had each been allowed to take one person with them. To Riff, the choice was an easy one. He picked the only person he couldn't bear to be without, his sister and lover Magenta. And she accepted immediately. As much as she loved Transsexual and it's beautiful moons, they were hideous and dull compared to her brother. She knew that if he left her, she would die of the worst condition ever, a broken heart. So, even though he felt horrible for making her come and she felt horrible for leaving her planet, they both knew it was best. Even if they never made it back home, at least they would be together. And as long as they had each other, they could survive. 

Magenta wiped a tear from her eye carefully, trying not to smudge her elaborate makeup. Not wanting Riff to see her crying again (it would only make him feel worse -which would make her feel worse), she spun around, focusing her attention on the couple standing by the spaceship's door.

It was Prince Frank-N-Furter and his latest lover, a young blond woman named Felicia. The Prince had somehow managed to weasel his way into the mission, replacing the Intelligence Officer chosen to accompany Riff. It was really odd that the Counsel of Interplanetary Affairs, the board that set up the mission to newly-discovered Earth, would allow the solitary heir to the throne on such a dangerous mission. 

The click of heels against the pavement behind her made Magenta spin around. Riff-Raff looked down into her eyes, still shiny with tears, and with a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, took her gloved hand and kissed it gently. He let it drop back to her side limply.

"It's time. We have to go." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper, as if saying it any louder would add to the pain. Magenta nodded.

"I know."

The both took another long, wishful look up at the sky, then turned and walked slowly towards their ship. A large black cloud passed over the moons, and the door slammed shut behind them.


End file.
